


The Starminite Crew

by gemctf2



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Conflict, Family Fluff, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Major Original Character(s), Other, Science Fiction, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: This is a story of an entirely different world who manage to avoid the Diamond's rule. But the question is... are they really free from an iron fist?





	The Starminite Crew

Thousands of years ago...

Initialising Kindergarten System...

...

Error

Insufficient resources found on planet

...

Gem Production Error...

...

Calculating...

1 Gem estimated...

Proceed to Injection?

 **Yes√**                  No

Injection in Progress

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  0%

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  50%

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  100%

Injection Complete

Gem: Jadeite

Purpose: C̷̩̞͑̚ŏ̸͔r̵̖̖͂r̸̪͒u̶͈̇p̷͇̰̈́͝t̴̠̣̾é̴̲d̴̼͋̔ͅ ̷̖̆̾ͅD̶͉̯̆͠ả̵͇͗ͅt̶̝͐̈ä̸͎̻́̚ ̵̦͗D̶͈̹̎̚e̶̠͑̈́t̷̩͗e̶͉͔͒͆c̸͓t̵̘̝͝e̷͈͌d̶̖̅̒

Facet 1V9G Cut 7XC

Estimated form time: 100 turns

Location: 

* * *

Kindergarten Status...

87 turns since first injection

Anticipated Gem Files

  1. Jadeite
  2. Poudretteite
  3. Grandidierite



...

Abandon Kindergarten?

 **Yes√**                  No

Retrieving Injectors...

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  0%

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  50%

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  Error-

Unable to Retrieve Injector from Facet 1V9G

Manual Retrieving Required

Facet 1V7P Cancelled...

Facet 1V5D Cancelled...

Continue?

Yes                  **No√**

Awaiting Further Commands...

...

Power Failure Detected...

...̸̧͖̺͋

Initializing Back Up...

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  0%

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  50%

.  .  .  .  .  0̸̗̙̌0̷̤̦̣̇́0̵̮̾̇̉0̴̼̼̲̐̃̀0̷̟͐͜0̴͎́̎ͅ0̸̦̖̙̒͒̀0̷͚̻̑͂0̴͇͇̮̣̌͂̚0̴̯̝͝

E̵̘͙͚̿̈́͐͘-̴͇̊̆e̴̥̟̗̽͝r̵̨̘̺͍͒̔̑r̶̛͎̟͉̉͌̍r̵͍̰̜̓̄͗


End file.
